Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Kann ab Samstag wieder aktiv werden. Ich schreib nämlich morgen einen Chemie-Test und musste dafür lernen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 14:11, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Komm doch bitte in ICQ on so denn du dies liest Thor ,der Sohn des Odin 17:14, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'Ein kleines Rätsel für euch;-)' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_1.JPG|' ''' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_3.JPG|'' '' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_2.JPG|'' '' W'er könnten wohl die drei Matoraner sein? Ich gebe euch zwei kleine Tips;-)Lest noch einmal den Epilog von '"Sinking of Mata Nui" Untergang einer Insel' und denkt an die orginal Binonicle Story. Viel Spass beim raten;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:35, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) MdM Ich will jetzt nicht nervig sein, aber wann kommt der Text für mich auf der Hauptseite? Oder muss ich es selber machen? Gresh18 21:05, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frag doch bitte mal Bima deswegen, ich habe ihn nämlich gebeten, dass er das diesmal für mich übernimmt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:19, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK! Gresh18 21:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) könntest du bitte in ICQW on kommen (ich bin voraussichtlich noch bis 11) Thor, der Sohn des Odin @ Waruru: '''Alles ok? D'u bist die letzten Tage kaum im Wiki gewesen. Ich mache mir da etwas Sorgen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 10:53, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weißt du Jade, irgendwie hab ich mich in den letzten Tagen einfach ein wenig "ausgebrannt" gefühlt. Ich hatte einfach keine Motivation mehr zum schreiben (und selbst wenn, dann fehlten mir immer noch die Ideen.) Nevermores Geschichte habe ich ja erst einmal auf Eis gelegt und zu unserer gemeinsamen Story fällt mir im Moment einfach nichts ein. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich noch machen soll, möchte euch aber auch nicht ständig mit meinen Problemen "überfallen", da ich eben das Gefühl habe, dass ich euch damit sonst über kurz oder lang irgendwie doch auf den Wecker gehe. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:17, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch hatte auch eine kurze Flaute nach der Hellgate Story. Doch ich habe eine neue Form gefunden um neue Ideen zu finden. Ich kann dir einen Tipp geben, aber ob er hilft kann ich nicht garantieren;-) I'''ch schaue mir zur Zeit Filme an deren Inhalt sich meiner Meinung nach eignen um in einer Geschichte verarbeitet zu werden. Das Buch 17 war eine Geschichte die ein Stück von Dune der Wüstenplanet beeinflusst war. Wenn auch die Rollen neu verteilt wurden. Versuchs doch auch mal nach diesem System;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:24, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Cool, das werde ich gleich mal ausprobieren! Dankeschön für den Tipp, Jade. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:29, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich empfehle dir die Highlander Filme (den vormodernen Teil), das passt ganz gut zu Nevermor;-) oder Breavehart, dass passt zu deinem Story Ego;-) '"The Desert", "The Lord Prayer" und "The Tears of the God´s" sind meine Verknüpfung aus Dune der Wüstenplanet und der orginal Story;-)' Eine kleine Abstimmung die ich euch meinen Lesern überlasse;-) W'er von meinen Helden soll in dem finalen Messerkamp gegen den bösen Toa antreten? Schreibt dies bitte in die Diskussion von "Knife Fight". Ihr findet wie bei mir gewohnt auch auf der Geschichte alle Bilder der Helden;-)Der Held mit den meisten Stimmen darf das duell austragen;-)'' '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:38, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jade: Den Trick mache ich auch immer. Nur kommen meine Ideen nicht nur von Filmen, sondern auch von Büchern oder einem Bild aus der Original-Story. Meine Zeit-Geschichte kam mir zum Beispiel in den Kopf, als ich mir die Matoraner-Bilder von Aodhan, Agni und Brander ansah. TLOMN hat vieles aus der Serie "Smallville" und das Dark Heart Universum fiel mir ein, als ich das Buch "Tintenherz" las. Gresh18 18:36, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'''u wirst gleich Lachen;-) Alle meine Bücher sind schon in meine Geschichten Eingeflossen;-) Nun sind Filme und Video Games (Intros/Szenen usw) dran;-) Denn jetzt sammel ich Ideen für meine 4 - 5 Geschichten die in einer Südsee ähnlichen Umwelt stattfinden. Zur Zeit spiele ich deshalb wieder Giant ciezen Kabuto;-) Um die Landschaft des Spiels zu vertiefen und wie in dem Spiel mit Elementarkräften um gegangen wird. ''I'n dem Spiel gibt es eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen die sehr gut in einer Bionicle Elementarkraft passen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:45, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) WOW! All deine Bücher! Gresh18 18:51, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) F'''ast alle aus etwa 5 deren Inhalt sich nicht gut interpretieren lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:12, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Test Ich glaub es funktioniert!Also:Bitteschön^^ Wow, cool! Dankeschön, TdL! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:34, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir die Rollbackvorlage auf meiner Seite in meine Farben abgeändert. Die Originalvorlage ist noch so wie vorher, da ich den Vorlagen'inhalt''' auf meine Seite kopiert hab. Du hast nichts dagegen, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 12:31, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nein, ich hab nichts dagegen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:17, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Was hälst du von Toa Pohatu besonders von der Moc? Deine Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:16, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'anke für deine Bewertung von Pohatu, das erleichter mich gewaltig;-)Ich hatte so meine Zweifel das das Farbschema nicht ankommt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:06, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weißt du Jade, ich glaube mal so etwas ist immer auch ein wenig Geschmackssache. (Und mit absoluter Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass seine Kreationen jedem Einzelnen gefallen, kann man eigentlich nie.) Ich jedenfalls finde deine Version eines Toa Pohatu wirklich gelungen, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es neben mir noch so einige Andere geben wird, die mit mir in dieser Hinsicht einer Meinung sind. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:12, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''n der letzten Geschichte wird sich auch erklären wie Pohatu zu dieser Gewandung kommt;-) Sie stellt eine ehoben Gewandung da, wie sie ein Baron auf Bara Magna trägt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:16, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) kommst du bitte in ICQ on ? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']] @ Waruru; e'''in kleines Update zu meiner Story. Ich werde die Kernkriege um die Protodermis aufgreifen;-). --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:54, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) B'''itte bewerte "Knife Fight" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 08:47, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ist soeben geschehen xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:00, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'S'''chau mal Prinzessn Imikaja (Zeitalter der Legenden) und Tahu Nuian. Bei Imikaja ist das Profil wichtig und bei Tahu Nui die Moc. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:03, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Ich komme einfach nicht über "weißt schon, wen ich meine" hinweg. Was soll ich tun? [[User:Matoro20|'''''In]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''the]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|End]] 16:18, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also entweder du triffst dich mal privat mit deinem besten Freund um ein bisschen das Thema zu erörtern, oder du versuchst ihr noch eine Chance zu gheben (vielleicht kommt ihr ja doch noch zusammen). [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Hodges']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'the']] [[Story (Axonnmaster)|'Reptile']] Ich möchte mich Axomas Meinung an dieser Stelle anschließen - und ich möchte dazu sagen, dass du in dieser Situation ohnehin wohl nur zwei Möglichkeiten hast (zumindest würden mir im Moment keine weiteren mehr einfallen): Entweder nämlich du gibst diesem Mädchen noch eine Chance... Oder aber du "vergisst sie", lässt sie, und das was zwischen euch gewesen war, hinter dir. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:32, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'Ich schließe mich auch Axomas und Warurus Aussage an.' @ Math; 'W'''egen ner Frau gleich zum Depri zu werden muss nun wirklich nicht sein;-) Tu dir das blos nicht an denn es bringt dir gar nichts. Versuche dich besser auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren die dir Spass machen. Es gibt genug Frauen auf dieser Welt und wenn man die eine nicht bekommt, sollte das nicht gleich der Weltuntergang sein;-) @ Waruru; B'itte lese und bewerte mal Bearbeitet '"Walk alone" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:08, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Lanzen;-) Bild:DEA_Kadaj.JPG|'' Kadaj "der Hellebadier" '' Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Hier die drei Lanzenversionen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 21:28, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dankeschön. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:31, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Für dich: Den bekommst du von mir: [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:56, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''itte lese und bewerte '"The Revenge of the Princess";-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:10, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Stachli: Wow, cool! Dankesehr! @ Jade: Wird erledigt xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich danke euch nochmals für eure Hilfe. Ich bin nicht mehr depressiv und höre auch wieder anderes als Linkin Park [[User:Matoro20|In]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|the]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|End]] 20:30, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as Finale Kapitel von Das Zeitalter der Legenden "The End of a Bloodline"ist fertig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:46, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) INAKTIVITÄT FOR EVER Nur damit du es weißt, ab jetzt verlasse ich dieses Wiki - für immer. Es hat mir noch nie richtig FReude bereitet und wird meiner Meinung nach immer schlechter. Also! Ein "Bis nie wieder!" und dies waren in diesem Wiki meine letzten Worte! BYE! BYE! Gresh18 19:33, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, natürlich. Und anstatt, dass man mal offen darüber spricht was genau einen denn stört, und versucht Lösungen dafür zu finden, ziehst du dich lieber wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind aus dem Wiki zurück. Wow, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt! Aber na ja, es ist und bleibt letztendlich doch jedem selbst überlassen was und wie er's macht... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:22, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß garnicht worums eigentlich geht. Aus heiterem Himmel will er das Wiki verlassen? Was stört ihn denn daran, meiner Meinung nach ist das unreif und irgendwie feige. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 13:04, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ''@ Bima, @ Waruru;'' ''k'ann aber auch sein und das ist meine persönliche Meinung, das er sich vor Klassenkameraden schämt weil diese heraus gefunden haben, das er hier schreibt. Und er bringt nicht den Mut auf dies zu zugeben und lässt sich von seinen Klassenkameraden oder auch dann von den in meinen Augen falschen Freunden beeinflussen.Ihr wisst schon was ich meine; "Was du spielst noch mit LEGO!" ...."das ist doch voll uncool!" S'chade das er sich von solchen Leuten gegen ein schönes Hobby aufhetzten läst:-( W'''as haltet ihr von der neuen Prinzessn Imikaja (Zeitalter der Legenden) Moc;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:04, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Ich denke, dass Gresh's vollkommen überstürzter und ebenso wenig nachzuvollziehbarer Abgang vielleicht weniger damit zu tun hat, denn mehr mit "dem bösen zweiten Admin, Waruru" xD Na ja, das zumindest ist meine Version der Geschichte... Zur MoC: Find ich gut, die neue "Imikaja": Der Aufbau ist super (vor allen Dingen auch diese Art "Zopf" am Hinterkopf hat's mir angetan xD) und das Farbschema gut gewählt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:26, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bitte lies und bewerte The Shadow of the South Sea, aber nur wenn du lust und die Zeit hast;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 21:25, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was faselt ihr denn da? Viele aus meiner Klasse spielen mit Lego! Was ihr da labert, echt! Ich habe das Wiki verlassen, weil ich einfach keine Lust mehr habe, hier zu sein! Es wird von Tag zu Tag immer langweiliger und langweiliger! Und Bima: Du sagst, es ist kindisch, ein Wiki zu verlassen? Was hast du denn im Wiki Nui getan! Dasselbe! Und hiermit ein Bis nie wieder und Bye, Bye! Gresh18 16:39, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'A'''uch wenn Gresh sich jetzt etwas aggressiv ausgedrückt hat, hat er in einem Punkt leider nicht so ganz unrecht. Auch wenn er dies etwas überlegter hätte formulieren können hat er dennoch einen Punkt angedeutet, der auch mir in ähnlicher Form aufgefallen ist. Ich werde es hier mal schreiben aber nicht einen so krassen Satzbau verwenden. '''''Die Zahl der wirklich aktiven User ist tatsächlich ziemlich zurück gegangen:-( A'nmerkung: Bima und Waruru meine ich jetzt nicht, da ich bei beiden glaube die Gründe ihrer geringeren Aktivitäten zu kenne. Sondern habe mal eine allgemeine Auswertung gemacht aus der ich zu meiner Aussage kam. Nun ja, leider hat Gresh, wenn auch recht hart (ich weiß das ich mich wiederhole;-)) diese nicht ganz so schöne Feststellung bestätigt. I'''ch bitte das auf diesen Beitrag jetzt keine Diskusionswelle ausbricht und jeder der dies hier liest sich nur so mal seine eigenen Gedanken zu meiner Aussage macht. Denn ein wenig mehr Aktivitäten würden diesem Wiki sehr gut tun;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:26, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Du hast Recht, ein bisschen mehr Aktivität würde diesem Wiki wirklich guttun... Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass das der alleinige Grund für Gresh's "Abgang" ist (wenn es denn überhaupt der Grund ist. Ich persönlich hätte diesbezüglich nämlich eine andere ganz Theorie...) Aber gut, was er sich letztendlich bei dieser Entscheidung gedacht hat, das werden wir wohl nie erfahren... Und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch gar nicht wissen (muss schließlich jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.) So, und von meiner Seite her sehe ich dieses Thema hiermit als beendet an. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:56, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Waruru; '''"So, und von meiner Seite her sehe ich dieses Thema hiermit als beendet an." G'anz genau so sehe das auch ;-) 'D'anke das dir Toa Lhikan gefällt;-) denn er ist meine letzte Moc, ich werde keine weiteren Toa Mocs mehr bauen. B'''itte lies und bewerte 'The Shadow of the South Sea und „The Shadows of a Battle“, aber nur wenn du lust und die Zeit hast;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 10:47, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: # Was?! *schockiert sei* Wieso wirst du in Zukunft keine MoC's mehr bauen? # Werd ich machen, allerdings wohl frühestens heute Abend (davor komm ich einfach nicht dazu.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:37, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'H'''abe alles veremoct was ich nur vermocen konnte;-)und nun habe ich keine Teile mehr aus den ich Toa oder Glatorianer mocen kann;-) I'''ch möchte meine Mocs die ich jetzt habe nicht abbauen da ich sie alle zu sehr mag;-) Aber ich werde mir neues Material zum Mocen besorgen;-) sobald die Kasse es zulässt;-) ''D'as ist aber noch nicht alles. Ich werde nach Zeitalter der Legenden Buch 19 die Reihe beenden. Aber keinen Grund zur Panik;-)Die Story wird unter zwei neuen Storylines fortgesetzt;-)Die eine wird sich an Fluch der Karibik orientieren und die andere an Herr der Ringe. Beide Storylines werden aber auf dem Hintergrund von Zeitalter der Legenden basieren. Namen für beide Storylines stehen noch nicht feste aber keine sorge, die guten und bekannten Charaktere werden nicht in Rennte gehen;-) Sie bekommen jeweils eine Story für sich die auf ihre Bestimmung zugeschnitten wird. I'''ch kann schon mal vorab ankündigen; ''Das Tribunal und die Glatorianer um Gabriel Van Helsing und die drei Skrall werden die Stars der Herr der Ringe Interpretation;-) Die Toa Nuva und die Rahkshi werden die Stars der Fluch der Karibik Interpretation. Dürfte an Lhukans Profil Änderung ganz deutlich sein;-) Das Schiff habe ich allerdings nicht gebaut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:02, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Idee Piraten und Bionicles zu einem zu zusammenzufügen gefällt mir außerordentlich!!! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:07, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Na da bin ich aber froh, dass es "nur" daran liegt. (Ich dachte nämlich echt schon, du hättest vielleicht keine Lust mehr zum mocen oder so.) Und was die Stories angeht, so muss ich sagen, kann ich TdL nur zustimmen xD Im Übrigen wollt ich dir nur sagen, zwecks meiner mehr oder weniger "Inaktivität" hier im Wiki, das liegt vor allen Dingen an zwei Gründen: # nämlich grüble ich noch über der neuen Version der "Zas Chronik" (die ja jetzt "Die Tagebücher eines Reisenden" heißt), weil ich noch nicht genau weiß worum genau es darin eigentlich geht, und # ist das Wetter im Moment einfach viel zu schön, als dass es mich lange vor dem Computer halten könnte. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:03, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch überlege auch gerade über die beiden Hauptstory Lines von den beiden Nachfolgern von Zeitalter der Legenden. Da lediglich das Hauptkonzept steht und ich vermutlich zunächst mal die Einleitungen schreiben werde mit neuen Covern usw. Z'. Z. schaue ich jeden Abend eine DVD von Herr der Ringe und Fluch der Karibik. Mal schauen welche Abhandlungen in meiner Story neu interpretiert werden. Der Abgang von Davy Jones wird jedoch vorkommen und Teil der Einleitung der Piraten Story sein. Bei der anderen wird es wohl etwas schwieriger werden;-) xd, aber das war für mich nie ein wirkliches Problem. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 09:06, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) JUHUU Was soll ich groß sagen: Ich bin von jemandem von meinen Depressionen befreit worden. [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 19:39, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie heißt du bei Skype? Das hab ich mir jetzt zugelegt [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 20:23, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich hab gar kein Skype mehr, "nur" noch ICQ. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 06:50, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '@ Waruru;' 'B'''itte ließ und bewerte '„The Story of Goldface“.'' ''@ Matoro;'' ''s'chön, hoffentlich wirst du nie mehr depresiv;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 08:42, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hoffe ich auch. Ich bin echt froh, dass ich die ganze Sache hinter mir hab. [[User:Matoro20|''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 18:28, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''itte lese und bewerte; „The Story of Goldface“ u'nd '„Behind the Worlds End“ --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 13:54, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 1500. Artikel Ich glaub ich hab grad den 1500 Artikel erstellt - den hier. Muss ich jetzt irgendwas machen? [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 10:01, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nee, brauchst du nichts weiter zu machen. Ich kümmre mich drum (also, falls es jetzt wirklich der 1.500. Artikel ist. Ich werde heute gleich mal nachgucken.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:21, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''itte lese wenn du Zeit und Lust dazu hast mal; Kapitel 1: „The Story of Goldface“ Kapitel 2: „Behind the Worlds End“ Kapitel 3: „The Kidnapping of the Princess!“ u'nd bewerte sie. Aber las dir ruhig etwas Zeit dabei;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:45, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Jade, aber ich bin im Moment einfach nicht in der Stimmung, deine Geschichten zu bewerten. Ich werd's aber so bald als möglich nachholen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 22:10, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwie läuft es momentan schlecht im ToWFF, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 07:59, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt. Es ist kaum noch jemand wirklich aktiv - und ich selbst schließe mich da nicht aus. Allerdings hab ich leider keine Ahnung, wie man das so auf die Schnelle mal wieder ändern könnte... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:10, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die Administratoren der großen Wikis fragen, ob wir dort werbung fürs ToWFF machen können. [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 13:50, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Gut, das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit... Allerdings wüsste ich nicht was uns das im Hinblick auf die hier bereits angemeldeten (und nun mehr oder weniger aktiven bzw. inaktiven) Benutzer bringt. Ich meine, was nützt es mir, dass ich Werbung fürs ToWFF mache (wobei ja noch nicht mal gesagt ist, dass wir damit überhaupt neue Benutzer "anlocken"), wenn doch sämtliche der hier bereits Arbeitenden inaktiv sind? Wer sagt uns, dass das mit den neuen Benutzern (wenn denn welche kommen) dann nicht genauso wird? Nein, ich denke, durch diese "Aktivitäts-Flaute" müssen wir jetzt ganz einfach durch (wobei ich die Leute durchaus verstehen kann, also so ist das nicht.) Das wird sich schon wieder legen. ''(So, und nur falls du hier jetzt Widerspruch einlegen möchtest: Dies ist lediglich und ganz allein meine Meinung - andere Leute können das natürlich anders sehen, das ist klar und das respektiere ich auch.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 07:51, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch schreibe auf jeden Fall weiter;-)Muss aber etwas mehr aufpassen in der Parallel Story zu Pirates:-) Weswegen der Eindruck aufkommen könnte ich wäre Inaktiv, dem ist aber nicht so;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:20, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aber es hat doch gar niemand behauptet, dass du inaktiv wärst... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:41, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'Ich weiß:-)' 'W'''ollte es nur noch mal sicher stellen um eventuell den Gedanken der vielleicht aufkommen könnte nicht aufkommen lassen;-) Denn eine Interpretation von H.d.R. ist auch für mich nicht leicht;-) Es ist schwer diese Dramatik auf zubauen;-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:47, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, Jade, jetzt wo du's erwähnst, ein Wort noch dazu (auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich mich damit wohl nicht eben beliebt mache.) Weißt du, mir ist aufgefallen (ich habe sie mit Absicht noch nicht bewertet), dass deine Geschichten im Laufe der Zeit einfach viel zu vorhersehbar werden (so zumindest sehe ich das) und ich halte deine Charaktere mitunter einfach für viel zu perfekt. Sorry, aber es ist so. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das jetzt nicht irgendwie als abwertend oder böse oder so - aber es musste doch einfach mal gesagt werden, denn eigentlich mag ich deine Geschichten nämlich wirklich. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:36, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'Eine Kritik ist ok, warum sollte ich sie hier falsch auffassen?????;-)' 'D'''as meine Charaktere fast keine Schwächen aufweisen habe ich auch gemerkt. Das habe ich aber schon in der letzte Story, nicht mit den Piraten, korrigiert. Wenn du es ließt fällt es dir vielleicht auf;-). Denn meine Hauptrollen werden feststellen das sie gar nicht so perfekt sind, wie sie es gerne währen. I'n der letzten Story "Traitor, you are not alone, in the Darkness!"dürfte es aber recht deutlich sein, das sich Schwächen auf tun;-)Und es werden sich weitere Schwächen zeigen;-)Auch wenn es schwierig sein dürfte die letzte Story zu verstehen. '''''Denn meine Charaktere kommen erst im letzten Teil der Story zum Einsatz. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 09:21, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kay, ich werd mir die Geschichte auf alle Fälle mal durchlesen. Ich werde auch die anderen Geschichten im Laufe der nächsten Tage noch bewerten. Danke im Übrigen auch, dass du meine Kritik so gelassen aufnimmst (ich kenne nämlich auch genügend andere Leute, die mir diese Offenheit eben nicht so leicht "verziehen hätten". Aber du scheinst da ja glücklicherweise nicht dazu zu gehören *freu*) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:36, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'E'''ine ordentlich formulierte Kritik ist gleichermaßen wichtig damit ein Autor an sich arbeiten kann;-) Gebe es solche Kritiken nicht, würde man wohl kaum merken das der ein oder andere Punkt an einer Story oder einem Punkt der Story geändert werden sollte oder anderweitig auffällt. Z'umal ist deine Offenheit ja auch richtig und ehrlich. Zumal auch sachlich formuliert so das sie nicht angreifend wirkt. Wer in deiner Kritik einen Angriff heraus liest;-)dem kann nicht geholfen werden. '''''Bevor ich es vergesse;-) I'ch kann meine Charaktere jetzt nicht radikal mit Schwächen füttern aber und das werde ich mit Sicherheit tun;-) Ich werde die Gegner schwerer und gefährlicher gestalten auch kommen meine Charaktere nicht mehr so oft unverletzt aus ihren Abendteuern hervor wie in den voraus gehenden Geschichten. Auch werden sie immer wieder an ihrer Bestimmung zweifeln usw. Zudem erhöhe ich den Schwierigkeitsgrad der Aufgaben so das sie nicht nur auf das einfache Kämpfen beruhen. I'''ch wollte zwar nicht zufiel verraten;-) aber das kann ich ruhig mitteilen, das in den weiteren Geschichten oft das reschaschieren von Hintergründen und deren Auswertung auf verschiedenen Ebenen (Sachlich / Persönlich usw.) im Vordergrund stehen wird. Das Kämpfen wird dann auf weite Sicht zweitrangig sein;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:08, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wow, das sind ja echt ziemlich heiße Infos, Jade xD, und ich muss sagen, ich freu mich ehrlich jetzt schon auf die noch folgenden Geschichten. (Und, dass du deine Charaktere nicht gänzlich mit Schwächen "zustopfen kannst", das ist mir schon klar, und das verlang ich ja auch gar nicht von dir.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:51, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''itte bewerte bei Gelegenheit mal "The Return of great Kings";-) und "Unexpected Discovery" ;-)'' Natürlich nur wenn du Lust und Zeit hast. Die Geschichte ist praktisch Gewwaltfrei;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:20, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Welche von den beiden ist "praktisch gewaltfrei"? (Sorry, ich hab die Namen jetzt grad nicht im Kopf - und englisches liegt mir ohnehin nicht so...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:07, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'B'''eide, denn in beiden geht es mehr um Hintergründe und Gedanken der Charaktere;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 21:10, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ach so. Na gut zu wissen xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:13, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'E'''s ist halt so das auch mal Anspielungen auf die Hintergründe gemacht werden, welche auf bestimmte Ereignisse aus vorher gehenden Storys und Profilinhalten eingehen. Es müssen auch Fragen aufgeworfen und dargestellt werden mit dem sich die Charaktere auseinander setzen müssen. S'''o sollte es auch immer eine Frage geben wo sich der Charakter aus sich konzentrieren muss und seine Freunde ihm nicht helfen können. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 21:42, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, klar doch, das versteh ich schon. (Mein letzter Beitrag sollte im Übrigen keine Kritik sein, er war auch keineswegs ironisch gemeint - 's kommt mir aber irgendwie so vor, und jetzt bitte nicht böse sein, als dass du diesen eben genau so aufgefasst hast...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:20, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'N'''ein, ganz im Gegenteil:-) Ich wollte mal ein Epos anders beginnen als gleich mit dem Dicken Gemetzel;-) Denn das hatte ich recht häufig getan. Jetzt soll eine Geschichte sich langsam aufbauen, aber das Dicke Gemetzel und Brutale Handlungen werden mit Sicherheit kommen, das ist die Wahrheit;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:37, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) OHne Überschfift Ich hatte in letzter Zeit (mal wieder) eine Gefühlskrise. Das wird bei mir langsam Alltag. Allerdings hab ich die wahrscheinlich überwunden und kann nun auch wieder hier aktiv werden. Die Geschichte meiner vielen Krisen kann man in Bioniclform bald im MuM-Wiki nachlesen. Gab es hier in meiner Abwesenheit irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse? [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 13:58, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'W'''arum schreibst du es nicht hier im Wiki? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 16:43, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das kommt extra noch mal hierher, wenn es fertig ist. Betrachte das MuM als meine Prototypfertigungsstätte. Da erstell ich das Gerüst der Story, um sie dann fertig und noch mal erweitert, hier ebenfalls abzuspeichern. W'arum schreibst du deine Sätze kursiv und fett? [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 18:42, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''st so ne Gewohnheit von mir geworden. Hat etwas von dem klassischen mit der Hand schreiben;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:47, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @ Math: Besondere Vorkommnise? Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:25, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) schön. Ich hab bald alle arbeiten hinter mir und dann kann ich wieder gas geben [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 15:59, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rettung des Wikis Hi, ich bin's, Viro-der, der dich zum Rollback machte :D- und ich möchte hier etwas ankündigen. Wie ich im Verlauf dieser Diskussion gelesen habe, geht es ja hier echt den Bach runter. Und da ich ja immer noch Spaß am Moccen habe und auch meine Story weiter schreibe (die keiner liest!), habe ich vor eventuel wieder mein Comeback zu feiern. Allerdings gibt es noch einige Dinge, die erfüllt werden müssen, da ich mich sonst wieder ins SporeWiki verkrieche. 1. Ich hätte sehr gerne, dass immerhin von mindestens einem Benutzer meine Geschichte gelesen wird. Es ist doch blöd, zu schreiben, und keiner liest es. 2. Wenn Bewertungen gemacht werden, dann bitte auch nur, wenn die Geschichte '''wirklich' gelesen wurde oder der MoC richtig betrachtet wurde. Was ich nicht ausstehen kann, sind Bewertungen wie " 1++++++ wirklich toll" oder andere übertriebene Sachen (lest mal die Bewertungen, die sind doch total daneben, Toa Lesovan ist niemals so gut). Also entweder, ihr lest sie, oder ihr lasst es sein. 3. Wenn ihr Bewertet, nicht einfach nur "Super", "Toll" und "Klasse", sondern gebt richtige Kritik. Sonst werde ich ja nie besser! Kleiner Zusatz: Es wäre noch schön, wenn ich bei meiner Rückkehr wieder in das Amt eines Rollback kommen würde. Dann hätten wir zwei Leute, Matoro und mich. Außerdem habe ich mich in der Vergangenheit ja schon bewiesen. Dies muss aber nicht sein. Diese Forderungen sollen nicht lamentierend sein wie "oh, ich bin ja so schlecht" und als erwartete Antwort dann von allen "oh, du Armer". Bitte gebt mir bald eine Antwort hier oder Im SporeWiki. Euer 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:26, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: Wie du ja selbst gesehen hast, bräuchte dieses Wiki dringend mal wieder ein paar aktive User (du hast es so schön beschrieben mit "dieses Wiki geht den Bach runter") und natürlich wäre es schon schön, wenn du wieder zurückkommen würdest (gerade auch weil dieses Wiki sonst eben irgendwann wohl noch gänzlich in Vergessenheit geraten wird.) Allerdings müsste ich über eine erneute Ernennung zum Rollback erst mit Bima sprechen (der hier immer noch oder schon wieder Admin ist), immerhin kann ich solcherart Entscheidungen nicht einfach mal so nach eigenem Gutdünken treffen. Zu deinen "Bedingungen" im Übrigen noch ein paar kleine Anmerkungen meinerseits: Zu 1. Wenn du willst, dass deine Geschichte(n) gelesen wird/werden, dann musst du die Leute schon darauf hinweisen. Von selber machen das nämlich nur die Wenigsten. Zu 2. und 3. Wie 1. Du musst den Leuten schon klar machen (auch wenn sowas eigentlich klar sein sollte - eigentlich), dass sie dir keine, salopp gesagt, übertriebenen Bewertungen abliefern sollen, auch keine einzelnen Wortfetzen wie "super" oder "toll" oder "ach, ist der gut", sondern, dass sie, wenn sie deine Geschichten und Profile schon bewerten, dir auch deutlich machen, was genau sie daran denn eigentlich gut oder schlecht fanden (und warum). Aber wie bereits erwähnt: Wenn du den Leuten nicht klipp und klar sagst, was du von ihnen erwartest, dann hast du schon verloren. (Klingt jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen hart ausgedrückt... Is aber wirklich so.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 07:12, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) lösch die stubs bitte einfach. Ich kümmer mich nicht mehr um profile, sondern mach nur noch die storys [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 07:42, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) super. Als mein Leben noch den Bach runter ging, hat das Wiki noch funktioniert. Kaum krieg ich meine Krise in den Griff, geht hier alles den Bach runter. Eine echte Ironie [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive]] 08:10, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'S'''orry das ich mich jetzt erst zu dieser Sache melde, aber ich war seit Freitag bis jetzt auf einem Mittelaltermarkt. Daher konnte ich mich noch nicht zu der Mißere hier äußern. Zunächst einmal muss ich sagen das in jedem der letzten Beiträge ein Funken Warheit stecken. Aber dazu gleich mehr:-) D'as es mit dem Wiki den Bach runter geht war meiner Meinung etwas übertrieben aber wie es sich immer wieder herraus stellt, verdeutlichen Übertreibungen sehr präzise wie sich eine Dendenz entwickeln kann. Zu meiner Betrübniss ist dies bei diesem Wiki sehr zu spüren. Und nun bitte keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen, bitte:-) I'''ch möchte jetzt niemanden Angreifen oder Veletzen, ich stelle lediglich einen Tatbestand sicher der sich bei genauem Betrachten nicht leugnen lässt. Desto mehr Leute ein eigenes Wiki aufziehen, desto weniger können in andernen wie z. B. diesem Wiki schreiben. Ich wiederhole zur Sicherheit noch einmal; ''Dies ist kein Angriff auf andere Wikis, nur eine erste und vorsichtige Prognose meiner Person. I'ch würde auch gerne ein Wiki gründen oder noch in anderen aktiv werden, doch dann hätte ich auch keine Zeit mehr für dieses Wiki. Aus diesem Grunde bleibe ich nur in diesem Wiki hier Aktiv. Und eines verspreche ich:-) Sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin, setzte ich meine Storys fort. Ich lasse dieses Wiki nicht untergehen das bin ich Bima schuldig. N'''un Noch einmal was zu Viros Grundlagen, bis auf winzigen Punkten schließe ich mich seiner Aussagen an. Auch wenn es schwer sein wird eine gefakte Bewertung von einer echten Bewertung klar zu unterscheiden, sollten nur wirklich gelesenen Inhalte konkret und vernünftig bewertet werden. Zudem sollten eine Grundsätze zu Inhalten angepasst werden, damit keine weiteren oder wenn überhaupt nur wenige Stubs überhaupt endstehen können. ''Das erleichtert der Wiki Orga die Wartung und gewährleistet eine fließendere Aktivität im Wiki. @ Waruru: B'itte bewerte bei Gelegenheit mal "The Return of great Kings";-) und "Unexpected Discovery" ;-)'' I'''ch verspreche das es bald wieder so richtig zur Sache geht, ehren Wort. Denn ich habe jetzt genug Ideen für so richtig fieße Action (bösen Grinsen im Gesicht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 22:54, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das freut mich zu hören, Jade. Wirklich. Aber, apropos Bima: Wo steckt der eigentlich? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:38, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as habe ich mich auch schon öfters gefragt denn nicht nur dir ist Bimas seltenes Auftreten aufgefallen. I'''ch glaube er hätte mich als Admin lassen sollen, denn dann were zumindest immer ein regelmäßiger on der nach dem Rechten sehen könnte. Und du müsstest dich nicht alleine abquelen. ''Zitat: Das freut mich zu hören, Jade. A'uf welche meiner Aussagen bezieht sich diese genau? ;-) Nur so aus reiner Neugier:-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 14:12, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das Zitat bezog sich auf den letzten Satz deines vorigen Kommentars (also der mit der fiesen Action XD) Bezüglich des anderen: Wenn du willst (aber wirklich nur wenn du willst - ich kann mir nämlich durchaus vorstellen, dass du vielleicht sogar froh sein wirst, kein Admin mehr zu sein), dann könnt ich Bima ja mal fragen, ob er dich nicht wieder zum Admin ernennen würde... Immerhin bist du in letzter Zeit von uns allen wohl der Aktivste, und außerdem hätte ich dann auch wieder jemanden, mit dem ich mich bei gewissen organisatorischen Entscheidungen absprechen kann. Denn ich schau zwar jeden Tag nach dem Wiki hier und schau, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber ich kann ja schließlich auch nicht alles alleine entscheiden.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:37, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''ann lass dir gesagt sein;-), nichts wird so sein wie es wirkt. Es wird bald sehr schwer werden zu sagen wer die Guten oder die Bösen sind XD. Denn es wird mit Sicherheit ein paar echt gruselige Einlagen von der unerwarteten Seite geben. Aber mehr verate ich nicht;-) I'''ch würde gerne wieder Admin sein, denn alleine schon um dir unter die Arme greifen zu können. Denn das du alles hier alleine schmeist, ist echt nicht so das Wahre. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Toa]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 14:54, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) # Ich freu mich drauf XD (Hört sich nämlich echt schon mal spannend an) # Gut, dann werde ich Bima demnächst mal darauf ansprechen [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:59, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 'Danke;-)' Dann merke dir nur so die Zahl 77 (böses, finteres Grinsen;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 15:01, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Du wolltest mit mir sprechen? XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 16:16, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jap, wollte ich. Aber warte, ich komm in ICQ, da bespricht sich's nämlich irgendwie leichter (ganz einfach auch deswegen, weil man eben mit seinem Gegenüber verbunden ist - und nicht irgendwo und irgendwie wie bei den Mails Nachrichten hinterlassen muss, von denen man nicht weiß, wann der Andere sie denn zu lesen bekommt.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:36, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) center|650px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 09:18, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wow, cool, dankeschön Jade! Womit hab ich den denn verdient? (Ich glaub von mir hast du schon einen - kann das sein?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:26, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'E'''infach so weil du ein guter Freund hier im Wiki bist. Und ja, von dir habe ich auch einen Award bekommen. Nun mal wieder die lästige (spass;-) Bitte. Bewerte mal '"Blood Moon" Seven Nights of Death.' und schreibe auch in die Bewertung wie du meinst das es weiter gehen könnte und wer was deiner Meinung nach sein könnte. Das würde mich mal interessieren. Dann weiß ich ob meine neue Story überschaubar ist oder nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 15:39, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also: Danke erstmal für den Award. Freu ich mich echt drüber. Dann: Die Geschichten werden bewertet... Entweder heute noch oder aber im Verlauf des morgigen Tages. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:01, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) ICKUH kannst du da demnächst mal wieder on kommen? Und ganz vielleicht meine Story lesen? Ich bin im Kapitel 7 und hab das Gefühl, das liest keine Sau... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:08, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Jo, kann ich schon machen. (Bei ICQ allerdings müsst ich erst gucken - bin dort zur Zeit nicht eben viel unterwegs.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 07:47, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bewertung Bitte bewerte mal Math's Story und sag mir, was du bisher von Math's Story 2: Don't Cry hältst. Vor allem bezüglich des Titels. [[User:Matoro20|'''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 14:51, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'B'''ewerte '"Blood Moon" Seven Nights of Death.' und schreibe auch in die Bewertung wie du meinst das es weiter gehen könnte und wer was deiner Meinung nach sein könnte. Das würde mich mal interessieren. Dann weiß ich ob meine neue Story überschaubar ist oder nicht. Das ist für die weitere Planung sehr wichtig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 20:12, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich muss die menüboxen auf den userpages entfernen, weil der skin laut marc kaputt ist und die pages überlappt. Sag Bima mal, er soll sich bei den Skins an den Wikiastyle halten. [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 12:43, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) daran liegt es nicht, dass die widgets so reinziehen. Alle sollen mal nahsehen, ob in der persönlichen seitenprogrammierung ein oder ein |} fehlt. [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|grey and empty]] 12:49, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gut, ich werd die Meldung den Leuten bekanntgeben. Eine Frage diesbezüglich bloß: Denkst du, dass ich das auch über die Sitenotice machen kann (da ging's halt schneller) oder sollt ich doch lieber jeden Einzelnen einzeln anschreiben? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:16, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice. Aber jetzt mal ne Frage: Wer von uns beiden ist denn der Admin? Du! Du musst auch mal die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Es ist ntürlich sinnvoller, solche Nachrichten in die Sitenotice zu setzen. Ich halte dich auf dem laufenden, wenn Marc und ich was neues rausfinden. Du könntest auch mal an deiner Page rumdoktern, oder an ner anderen kaputten um dir selbst ein Bild zu machen. [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|goes on]] 07:12, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch denke mal das Waruru zur Zeit nicht viel Zeit hat und sich daher auf das wesentliche konzentriert. Was leider sehr traurig ist. Das er nicht mehr schreibt ist ein herber Verlust für das Wiki aber wer keine Zeit hat der hat eben keine. Das kann einem jeden von uns schneller passieren als es uns lieb ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:17, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich muss schreiben. Es lenkt von dem ab, was passiert ist und hilft, darüber hinwegzukommen. [[User:Matoro20|''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|goes on]] 07:21, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as stimmt, da hast du wahre Worte geschrieben;-) U'nd es macht halt riesigen Spass;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:26, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "Da hast du wahre Worte geschrieben"? [[User:Matoro20|'''''Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''goes on]] 07:28, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as ich deiner Aussage völlig zustimme;-) Das ist so, wenn man die reale Welt sieht wie sie gerade ist, mache ich mir ständig irgendwelche Gedanken über das was noch kommen könnte. Damit ich nicht Depressiv werde und meine an sich gute Laune verliere, bringe ich mich durch die Storys hier auf andere Gedanken. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 07:33, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Math: Ja, was du sagst ist natürlich richtig und ich geb mir ja auch Mühe die Dinge größtenteils selbst in die Hand zu nehmen... Tut mir ja leid, dass auch ich mir meiner Sache nicht immer ganz sicher bin. @ Jade: Dass ich im Moment nicht viel schreibe liegt wohl weniger daran, dass ich keine Zeit habe, sondern viel eher noch daran, dass ich außer meiner Geschichte und der Organisation nunmal nicht wirklich viel zu tun habe, hier. Und da ich für meine Geschichte zur Zeit einfach keine Ideen habe beschränke ich mich eben auf die Organisation. Denn ständig neue Geschichten anfangen, nur weil mir für eine grad nix einfällt, das will ich auch nicht (und das kann ich auch gar nicht.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:54, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) falls du noch on bischt, kannst mal kurz on kommen? (also in icq, sonst klingt das bissel komisch XD) link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 09:31, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Ich wollte dir ja auch nur sagen, dass man als Anführer/Chef die Dinge mal härter anpacken muss und nicht zögern darf. Jetzt mal ein Rätsel: Wer denkst du, hat Math am Ende von Kapitel 3 in Don't Cry angerufen? [[User:Matoro20|Life]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|goes on]] 10:58, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) 'E'''infach mal was anderes, um mal von den mehr oder weniger stressigen Orgakram ab zu lenken;-) Hier ein paar Grundlegende Dinge meiner Story und auch ein kleiner Anreiz das du bald wieder Ideen hast;-) Etwas zu meinen Charakteren;-)In meiner Story gibt es drei Funktionsgruppen an Charakteren, welche mehr oder weniger auf einander angewiesen sind. Und ich muss immer wieder überlegen in welchem Zusammenhang die Funktionsgruppen stehen. Funktionsgruppe 1; Schicksalsträger,' (z. B. Deeken, Tuyet,) S'''ie sind mit einer festen Bestimmung / Bürde belastet die sie erfüllen müssen. Das kann ein Nachteil sein wenn die Bestimmung das Leben kosten muss aber auch ein Vorteil wenn die Bestimmung mit dem Überleben verbunden ist. In diesen Fällen schickt das Schicksal neben dem Schicksalsboten weitere Helfer wie die Schicksalsbeobachter oder mystische Elemente. ''Funktionsgruppe 2; Schicksalsboten,' (z. B. Maximiliane, Hodges,) S'''ie müssen dem Schicksalsträger zu seiner Bestimmung verhelfen und sind somit mehr oder weniger bis zur Erfüllung der Bestimmung an den Schicksalsträger gebunden. Hat der Schicksalsträger sein Schicksal / die Bürde oder Bestimmung erfüllt sind sie frei bis ihnen ein neuer zugeteilt wird. ''Funktionsgruppe 3; Schicksalsbeobachter,' (z. B. Neytiri, Eytukan,) S'''ie dienen dazu das Schicksal / die Bürde oder Bestimmung aus den Augen dritter zu interpretieren. Sie sind nicht an den Schicksalsträger gebunden können aber auch etwas zu dessen Pflichterfüllung beitragen. Sie sind zudem immer Frei und können entscheiden ob sie oder ob sie nicht helfen wollen. ''Ganz wichtig; Alle drei Gruppen sind in der Story gleich wichtig, auch wenn sie letztlich verschiedene Kernaufgaben erfüllen. '' ''W'enn du Zeit und Lust hast, bewerte mal "On measurer cut " Live or left to die!. Aber las dir ruhig etwas Zeit dabei, das Lesen soll schließlich auch noch Spass machen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 20:56, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Zitat von dir: Einfach mal was anderes, um mal von den mehr oder weniger stressigen Orgakram ab zu lenken;-) Zitat Ende Dazu sag ich nur eins: LOL ;) Zitat von dir: Hier ein paar Grundlegende Dinge meiner Story und auch ein kleiner Anreiz das du bald wieder Ideen hast ;-) Zitat Ende Wow, danke Jade. (Bei soviel Engagement und solch tollen Ideen fühle ich mich ehrlich dazu angespornt endlich auch mal wieder an "Die Tagebücher eines Reisenden" weiterzuarbeiten. Auch wenn du wohl der Einzige scheinst, dem etwas daran liegt...) Deine Geschichte ist im Übrigen schon so gut wie bewertet XD (Will mich heute endlich mal drübersetzen, sonst vergess ich's bloß wieder XD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:14, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wieder da Sooo... tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange nicht anwesend sein konnte, waren glaub ich 3 Monate oder so, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Zu meiner Verteidigung (XD): Ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun, die Schule nimmt mich komplett ein, dazu noch das Arbeiten, das insgesamt 6 Wochen beanspruchte. Desweiteren wird ja zur Zeit das Chronist-Wiki gegründet, und da bin ich auch sehr stark involviert, da wir so schnell wie möglich die wichtigsten Artikel erstellen wollen. Ich hab auch schon zwei neue Kapitel meiner Story geschrieben XD. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, wieso ich auf deine Disku schreibe, ich wollte dich nämlich bitten heute Mittag, hab leider keine genaue Zeit, aber ich schätze so ab 14:00 Uhr, in ICQ zu kommen, ich würde gerne ein paar organisatorische Dinge mit dir besprechen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 08:15, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hey Bima :) In Kürze, weil in Eile: Ich bin von jetzt dann gleich (deshalb auch das "In Kürze, weil in Eile") bis heute Abend leider nicht da, komm erst so gegen 16 oder 17 Uhr wieder. Hoffe die "organisatorischen Dinge" lassen sich bis dahin noch aufschieben? Mit besten Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:56, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) ist ok, kommst du sobald du wieder da bist in ICQ? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 13:27, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) ''H'ier ist mein neustes Werk ;-) "The Children of the Forest" Friends or Enemies? Ist zwar noch nicht ganz fertig aber kannst schon mal die ersten Kapitel bewerten;-) Und an diesem Profil Neytiri "die Diebin" habe ich eine Änderung vorgenommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:43, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Jade: Sieh mal bitte dort, da hab ich mich bereits zu dem Thema geäußert XD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:10, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) "Solchartiger Unsinn" ist ein Zitat und da ich es auf meine eigene Seite gesetzt habe, ist es kein Vandalismus, da ich die so gestalten kann wie ich will! [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 18:58, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aber du sollst solche Wörter nicht verwenden! [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 19:43, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, genau das würd ich aber auch mal sagen. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:49, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) '''@Garrzo: A'lleine dieses Bild von diesem Arzt ist schon recht provokant und es ist sicherlich nicht Sinn und Zweck der Benutzer Seite, sie mit solchem provokantem Bildwerk zu verunstalten. So das ist meine Meinung zu der Sache. Und nur so neben bei, für mich gilt alles was in diesem Wiki als Zweck der Provokation dienen könnte bereits als Vandalismus, besonders sehr unpassendes Bildwerk. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 06:59, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frage: Wo ist Kelsos Bild bitte provokant? [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 12:22, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nimms einfach zur Kenntnis. @Waruru: Da ich nun für das Layout-Team arbeite, noch einige Arbeiten schreibe und die Sache mit Minara noch endgültig klären muss, kann ich nur bedingt weiterschreiben, werde aber spätestens Mitte Juni wieder aktiv werden können. Haltet die Stellung :-) [[User:Matoro20|'''''Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''schlimmer]] 13:06, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Math: Werden wir machen, verlass dich drauf ;) Anbei bemerkt möchte ich dir für deine Arbeiten noch viel Glück wünschen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:37, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) '@Garrzo:' 'Frage: Wo ist Kelsos Bild bitte provokant?' 'W'''eil so ein Bild mit dem Wiki nicht zu tun hat. Und vor allem nicht auf einer Benutzerseite die nicht zu einem 'Kelsos Wiki' gehört. Mehr brauche ich dazu wohl nicht schreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:15, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich bin ganz Jades Meinung. So etwas gehört einfach nicht hierhin, von den Ausdrücken (welche ich hier aus guten Grund nun nicht erwähnen werde) einmal ganz zu schweigen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:00, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ihr merkt schon, dass das, was ihr schreibt Riesenblödsinn ist? Ich darf kein Bild aus Scrubs hier hochladen, weil das kein "Kelsos-Wiki" ist??????? Entschuldigung mal, aber das ist auch kein Final Fantasy oder wasauchimmerihrhieralleshochladet-Wiki! Und außerdem wäre das dann immer noch "unpassend" und nicht "provokant". Mein Gott, wie alt seid ihr eigentlich? 6? [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 16:58, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich weiß echt nicht wieso du dich jetzt eigentlich so darüber aufregst: DU hast die ganze Sache doch erst heraufbeschworen, indem du unbedingt dieses Bild bzw. diesen Spruch hier einsetzen musstest (wobei mich persönlich das Bild ja noch gar nicht mal so stört, aber gut), also musst DU auch damit rechnen, dass du darauf angesprochen wirst. Was also soll das bitte? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:08, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Natürlich habe ich damit gerechnet nur das hier plötzlich sone Kommentare kommen wie "das gehört in ein Kelsos-Wiki" oder "das bild ist ja schon provokant" oder so änlich! Wie blöd muss man seiN! In diesem Wiki wird s viel hochgeladen, das nichts mit bioncle zu tun hat und das interessiert kein schwein! Nur wenn ich dann mal ein Zitat mit zugehörigem Bild hochlade, dann beschweren sich hier alle! [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 11:24, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also hier zu muss ich echt auch mal was sagen: Ich bin auf Garrzos Seite, denn ihr ladet auch irgendwelche komischen Bilder von Elfen und Trollen hoch, und die haben auch nichts mit Bionicle zu tun! Also wirklich! Gresh18 12:13, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Garrzo: Ja klar. Weil solcherart Zitate natürlich voll in dieses Wiki gehören... ''(Achtung Ironie!) @ Gresh18: Schon klar... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:27, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) An dem Bild ist auch nichts schlimmes, aber wie oft muss man euch allen noch sagen, dass Ausdrücke nicht in dieses Wiki gehören? Ich will jetzt nicht beleidigend klingen, aber seid ihr blöd? Muss man euch jeden Tag sagen, dass Beleidigungen nicht toleriert werden? Ihr habt doch Gehirne, oder? Könnt ihr das nicht begreifen? Und Garrzo, du musst dich hier nicht so aufführen. Es ist klar, dass so ein Bild nicht in das Wiki gehört, wie viele andere Bilder hier auch, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass du alles tust um einen Streit heraufzubeschwören und das nervt mich, und deshalb verwarne ich dich jetzt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 19:27, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das wird nicht viel nützen. Ich denke mal, dass die Welt zu klein ist, als dass Garrzo und ich darin friedlich leben können. Und noch mal so gesagt: '''Es tut mir leid, dass meine privaten Probleme dir auf die Nerven gehen. Ich hatte damals niemand anderen zum reden. [[User:Matoro20|''Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 20:28, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich will keinen Streit heraufbeschwören, ich will nur hochladen, was ich will, wofür du mich nicht verwarnen kannst! Und wenn du das doch tust, verwarne jeden, der etwas hochgeladen hat, was nichts mit Bionicle zu tun hat und das Zitat: Ich werde es wieder hochladen, dann allerdings zensiert, wofür du mich auch nicht verwarnen kannst (siehe Math's Story)! Wenn du mich allerdings unbedingt loswerden willst, wirst du mich wohl sperren müssen! Tu das von mir aus, ich habe nichts dagegen, da du damit nur zeigst, wie sehr du deine Gefühle mit deinem Job als Admin vermischt, was meiner Meinung nach zur Folge haben sollte, dass jemand der besser geeignet ist, den Job macht! Habe die Ehre, [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 09:57, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Du kannst den Hinwes jetzt rausnehmen. Ich hab alle Benutzerseiten nochmal durchgecheckt. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 13:23, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ist erledigt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:25, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) 2 Dinge #Ich kann doch wieder aktiv werden, denn es gab entscheidende Wendungen in meinem Privatleben ;-) #Ich wollte dir meine Hilfe als Admin anbieten, denn ich habe durchaus Erfahrung mit dem Posten in FFMW, MW und Supportwiki, wo ich auch das Adminseminar auf die Beine gestellt habe. Ich kann MediaWiki-Einstellungen editieren, kenne mich mit Sperren, Löschen, Wiederherstellen etc. gut aus. Kontaktier mich einfach hier, im Support oder im MuM. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 09:35, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aha. Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann möchtest du dich hiermit als Admin vorschlagen, kann das sein? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:43, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja. Das hast du richtig verstanden. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 12:24, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) '@ Percival Ulysses Cox' 'Z'''itat; 20:00, 19. Mai 2010''' (UTC) Ihr merkt schon, dass das, was ihr schreibt Riesenblödsinn ist? Ich darf kein Bild aus Scrubs hier hochladen, weil das kein "Kelsos-Wiki" ist??????? Entschuldigung mal, aber das ist auch kein Final Fantasy oder wasauchimmerihrhieralleshochladet-Wiki! Und außerdem wäre das dann immer noch "unpassend" und nicht "provokant". Mein Gott, wie alt seid ihr eigentlich? 6?'' E'''s kommt darauf an wie ein Motiv das nicht mit Bionicle zu tun hat verwendet wird. Und wenn z. B. ein Final Fantasy Charakter / Bild als Vergleich zu einer Bionicle Figur gebraucht wird und nicht dominant eine Seite prägt, ist das durch aus etwas anderes. Denn es kann dadurch durch aus zu dem Bionicle Beitrag passen. Aber ein einzelnes Bild von einem Menschen aus einer Serie, das dominant auf der Benutzerseiter klebt ist dagegen kein Vergleich. ''I'ch bin keine 6 Jahre alt und kenne aber die Leitlinien des Wikis. Dazu weiß ich auch wie man fremde Motive so ein zusetzten weiß, das sie wieder zu dem Bionicle Beitrag passen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Toa']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Tahu Nui']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:45, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Matoro: Sorry, aber meiner Meinung nach haben wir bereits genug Admins. (3, um genau zu sein, von denen zumindest einmal einer oder zwei regelmäßig hier on sind, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:48, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay, in Ordnung. War auch nur ein Angebot, das ganz ursprünglich auf Marcs Mist gewachsen ist. Übrigens muss der Skin geändert werden. Marc hat schon einen erstellt, du findest ihn hier. Bitte ersetze damit den Hauptskin, dann haben wir eine Wikia-gerechte Version. Denn der andere überlappt die privaten Skins. [[User:Matoro20|'''Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''schlimmer]] 12:45, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gut. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:01, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ist erledigt. (Allerdings kann zumindest ich nun das Banner nicht mehr sehen - sprich: Statt Toa Ignika und ToWFF-Schriftzug nur noch schwarzer Hintergrund... Oder gehört sich das am Ende gar so?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:11, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Um ein Logo hochzuladen, das links oben angezeigt wird, erstelle Datei:Wiki.png. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:51, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay. Danke MtaÄ. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:07, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Signatur Du legst in jedem Wiki die ''Vorlage:Waruru/Signatur an. Da erstellst du dir dann deine individuelle Signatur. Danach schreibst du in den Einstellungen bei Signatur folgendes: [[User:Matoro20|''Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 15:17, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke Matoro [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:35, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Keine Ursache. Für sowas bin ich ja da. Ich biete dir übrigens an, die Verbindungsperson zwischen dem Staff und dem Wiki zu werden. Ich rede täglich mit Marc über Skype. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 14:28, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Eine gute Idee, Math. Wenn du möchtest, dann können wir das gerne so machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:14, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gut. Eigentlich bin ich es ja sowieso schon. Ich werd Marc schnell Bescheid geben, dass das ganze nun offiziell ist. [[User:Matoro20|Tausendmal]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|schlimmer]] 17:44, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hallo erstmal.ähmmm wie soll ich denn den artikel Vakama verschieben.ich weiß nich wie ich das machen soll.Danke im Vorauss Also, ganz oben in dieser Leiste (dort, wo du auch das Feld für "Bearbeiten" findest) gibt es einen Abschnitt, der heißt "Verschieben" (das ist so ein weißes Blatt Papier mit einem grünen, nach rechts zeigendem Pfeil drauf) - da gehst du drauf. Auf der sich daraufhin öffnenden Seite (ganz oben findest du einen kleinen Block Text) gibt es ein blau umrandetes Feld mit dem Titel "Seite verschieben" sowie den Untertiteln "Seite verschieben - momentaner Name des Artikels", "Ziel" und "Grund". Unter "Ziel" gibst du dann den neuen Namen ein (in deinem Fall also ''Vakama (VoporakXXX)). Dann musst du nur noch auf den Button "Verschieben" gehen - und voila, schon hast du die Seite verschoben. So, ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit ein bisschen weiterhelfen. Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:39, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ok Danke^^ Kein Problem. (Aber bitte, Voporak, vergiss nicht deine Beiträge immer auch mit den berühmten vier ~ zu signieren) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:16, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Moc des monats hey jade ich war lange nicht aktiv weil ich im urlaub war . der monat ist doch schon vorbei. warum wird der gewinner net bekannt gegeben ?[[Benutzer:Ackar97|Ackar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ackar97|97]] 10:59, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'E'''s gab da ein Problem, das erst einmal geklärt werden muss. Leider:-( O'rganisatorisches in dieser Richtung Moc des Monats usw. sind erst mal auf Eis gelegt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh der Admin ) 11:02, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Schade :-( [[Benutzer:Ackar97|'''''Ackar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ackar97|''97]] 11:04, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal zu Hm Na gut, ich habe diesen Link nicht einfach hier aufgeschrieben, damit ihr mich ansprechen könnt, im Gegenteil. Die Wahrheit ist, dass es Usern, die es hier zu langweilig wird, in mein Wiki kommen können. Seht es bitte nicht als Beleidigung! Gresh18 14:45, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D''ann bedeutet das ja, das du User abwerben möchtest? Es hört sich ja fast so an. Und das ist schon ziemlich dreist. Daher habe ich die Verlinkung von meiner Benutzerseite entfernt. Solltest du noch einmal versuchen hier Usern indirekt abwerben zu wollen, gibt es eine Verwarnung.' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh der Admin ) 15:09, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Man hatte deine Sig verunstaltet. Ich hab das mal rückgängig gemacht. Ich kann mir schon denken, wer das war... [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)']] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 17:38, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke Math [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:52, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dafür bin ich doch da. Und außerdem: Der hat auch auf anderen Sigs randaliert. Ich seh nochmal alle durch. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 18:13, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ach, deswegen waren die gestern alle blau. Und ich dachte, das läge an meinem PC O.o... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Dacht ich auch zuerst. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)']] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 18:51, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Zitat: ''Dafür bin ich doch da. Und außerdem: Der hat auch auf anderen Sigs randaliert. Ich seh nochmal alle durch. '' Zu aller erst möchte ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin der Vater eines aktiven Mitglieds dieses Wikis, das mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Wer dieser Benutzer ist soll nicht interessieren, da es hier nichts zur Sache tut. Ich bin Psychologe und möchte hier nur einige Tips weitergeben, da ich es für nötig halte. Ich habe mir von meinem Sohn/meiner Tochter erklären lassen was hier vor sich geht und mich in die Streitsituation eingelesen. Nun muss ich sagen, dass ich die Situation von Matoro20 gut nachvollziehen kann, sehr gut sogar. Es ist nicht leicht private Probleme zu unterdrücken und es ist auch nicht gut, jedoch sollte man sich im klaren sein, wie man auf seine Umwelt wirkt und durch deine ständigen Ausraster, lieber Matoro20, muss ich sagen, dass du dir wirklich einige Feinde geschaffen haben könntest. Nun zu den "Vandalen": Ich verstehe euch genau so gut, wie ich Matoro20 verstehe. Es ist bestimmt nicht immer einfach arrogante Kommentare ertragen zu müssen, aber ihr müsst auch auf Matoro rücksicht nehmen. Dennoch würde ich Matoro raten sich zurückzuhalten. Dieser Streit sollte bereits als geklärt angesehen werden, dennoch ist Matoro wieder mit einem aus ihrer Sicht "Klugscheißerischen" Kommentar aufgetaucht (das ich bereits oben zitiert habe). Es ist bestimmt auch nervenraubend immer dieses "''Layout-Team" zu lesen und ihr denkt euch sicher "Verdammt, das wissen wir, du hast es ja mehr als 100.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 x 294.485.999.865.345,999999998 Mal gesagt, langsam haben wir genug davon. Auch diese Reaktion kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Dafür habe ich folgende Thesen aufgestellt: 1. Es nervt euch wirklich ständig von seinem "Rang" bei Wikia zu hören - was ich sehr wahrscheinlich finde. 2. Ihr denkt, dass Matoro20 nicht dazu geeignet ist 3. Ihr Vandalen seid eifersüchtig - was ich eher unwahrscheinlich finde, da aus euren Kommentaren nichts derartiges hervorging. Zu dem Benutzer "Nervensäge" muss ich sagen, dass die Sammlung von Kommentaren mich wirklich überwältigt hat und ich einen Moment lang nicht wusste was ich tun sollte. Dann wiederrum ist das nur die Negativseite von Matoro, es gibt bestimmt auch einige positive Dinge, vielleicht würde es helfen diese ein Mal aufzuzählen, dann wird die Situation vielleicht wieder entspannter. So, jetzt warte ich auf eure Antworten, während mein Sohn (oder vielleicht doch meine Tochter?) mir erklärt was ein Matoro überhaupt ist. Hochachtungsvoll, Der Therapeut. So, jetzt sag ich mal was. #Ich habe bereits Hilfe. #Ich gebe nicht an, sie sollten sich mal andere Unterschriften bei Wikia ansehen. Da stehen noch viel mehr Ränge drin. #Ich habe insgesammt viele Feinde. #Ich halte mich seit kurzem zurück. #Zur Info: Ein Matoro ist ein Character bei Bionicle. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)']] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 18:59, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Matoro, das ist eine typische Abwehrhaltung, du solltest dich davon befreien. 1. Man kann nie genug Hilfe haben. 2. Es geht hier nicht um die anderen sondern darum, dass die anderen aufgrund deiner "Angeberei" von dir genervt sind, du solltest etwas kürzer treten. Es ist schön für dich, dass du in diesem "Layout-Team" bist, doch du musst es nicht jedem unter die Nase reiben. 3. Das ist nicht gut, du solltest versuchen auf deine Feinde zuzugehen, denn wie heißt es so richtig "liebe deinen nächsten". 4. Das lege ich dir als "gut" aus. 5. Du meinst wohl Charakter. Hochachtungsvoll, Der Therapeut. @ Matoro: Deine ehrliche Meinung in allen Ehren... aber, dass du bereits Hilfe hast, kann der Therapeut ja schließlich nicht wissen - ebenso die Tatsache, dass Matoro ein Bionicle-Charakter ist. ''(Meine Eltern kennen sich damit ja auch nicht aus.) Zu den Punkten 2-4 allerdings werde ich jetzt einmal nichts sagen - nicht, weil ich dir darin widersprechen würde, nein, sondern viel eher noch deswegen, weil ich meine, dass sie (außer der Sache mit den Feinden vielleicht) nun nicht wirklich zum Thema passen. (Zumindest meiner Meinung nach nicht. Aber gut, manch einer mag das durchaus auch wieder anders sehen.) @ Therapeut: Ihre Hilfe und Ihre Ratschläge sind hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:15, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) #ICH HABE GENUG HILFE! LASSEN SIE MICH DAMIT IN RUHE!!! #Ich binde es nicht jedem auf die Nase. Es steht zwar in meiner Signatur, aber die ist im Vergleich zu anderen nichts. #Ich erwidere nur Feindschaft! Erzählen sie mir nichts von Nächstenliebe, denn die ist heute leider bedeutungslos geworden. #Ich hab zu schnell getippt. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 19:16, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke, wenigstens einer der meine Bemühungen zu schätzen weiß. Wie lange läuft die Sache hier schon, Waruru? Ich würde mir gerne ein Bild davon machen, bevor ich weitere Ratschläge erteile. Hochachtungsvoll, Der Therapeut @ Therapeut: Ein paar Tage schon, wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:22, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ist das auch wahr? Es scheint mir so als ob sich die Wut in den Vandalen schon seit Jahren aufstaut und es nun einfach zu viel für sie geworden ist. Aber dass sich so eine Aggression in ein paar Tagen entwickelt hat, habe ich noch nie erlebt. Jedenfalls scheint es so als ob Matoro einige Probleme zu bewältigen hat, aber er will sich ja nicht von mir helfen lassen. Das ist übrigens ein typischer Mechanismus bei Menschen in seiner Situation, sie vertrauen nicht vielen, was ich eigentlich schade finde, denn ich denke tief tief tief tief im innern ist er ein netter Kerl. Hochachtungsvoll, Der Therapeut ZUM LETZTEN MAL ICH HABE HILFE! [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 19:27, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @ Therapeut: Ach so - bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, da hatte ich mich wohl ein wenig undeutlich ausgedrückt. Wie lange Math schon so ist, wie er jetzt ist - (@ Matoro: Bitte nicht falsch verstehen - dies ist keineswegs böse gemeint.) - kann ich Ihnen gar nicht mehr genau sagen. Ein paar Monate vielleicht schon? Oder vielleicht sogar schon länger? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Auf jeden Fall schon längere Zeit. Und nun zu der Sache mit den "ein paar Tage": Damit spiele ich auf eine Diskussion an (einige Leute von außerhalb haben sich hier im Wiki über Matoros Verhaltensweisen beschwert), die seit gestern nun allerdings offiziell beigelegt ist. (Für nähere Infos hierzu würde ich Sie bitten, sich an den Benutzer Jadekaiser zu wenden, er hat die meiste Arbeit diesbezüglich gemacht.) [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]]''' der Schattenjäger''' (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:32, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC)